


5 slashy No Canon Knowledge Required recs

by skaredykat



Series: No Canon Knowledge Required recommendations [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Merlin (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Don't Have to Know Canon, Humor, M/M, Recommendations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaredykat/pseuds/skaredykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, inspired by facetofcathy's "Hold Your Fire No Canon Required" collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 slashy No Canon Knowledge Required recs

* * *

[Patience, A Steady Hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/170021) (AO3) by Helenish  
(~43,500 words, slash, main pairing Arthur/Eames, rating Explicit)  
 **What is it/why read it:** Viking slavefic AU for the movie _Inception_. Which you really don't need to have seen to enjoy this as a fic that subverts certain slavefic tropes. Basically a well written " ~~boy meets boy~~ man kidnaps man, falls in love with him, starts to doubt large parts of his culture and beliefs" story.

*

[Pangur Ban and the Very Friendly Viking](http://tryfanstone.co.uk/pangurban.htm) (off-AO3) by Tryfanstone  
(~5500 words, slash, pairing Jared/Jensen, rating R)  
 **What is it/why read it:** Viking slavefic AU for the Supernatural RPF fandom, which you don't need to know anything about except that it includes these two guys, one's extra tall and kinda buff, and the other has very pretty eyes (and features), and isn't _that_ much shorter than guy one. This is a _much_ less angsty version of the Viking slavefic concept than Helen's. It's also a crossover with actual history, insofar as the main OC is not an OC but was a [real cat](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pangur_Ban). Just try it, it's short and fun.

*

[Don't Hide Your Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/210177) (AO3) by Laisserais (madame_meretrix)  
(~27,000 words, slash, pairing Jared/Jensen, rating Mature)  
 **What is it/why read it:** This is another Supernatural RPF AU, and it may actually work better without knowing the fandom as the characterization (especially of Jared) is not in line with fanon expectations. What it is is a nice, fairly slow-paced coming of age/coming out story that reads a bit like the better kind of YA or issuefic (while being more explicit).

*

[Unidentified](http://fiercelydreamed.livejournal.com/8714.html) (off-AO3) by Fiercelydreamed  
(~30,000 words plus codas, slash and het, main pairing John/Rodney, rating PG-13, also available as [a podfic read by justbreathe80](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/unidentified))  
 **What is it/why read it:** Earth-based AU (without alien tech) for _Stargate Atlantis_. The main characters are, to people familiar with the show or its fandom, very recognizable versions of themselves, but this can be read as well written m/m ofic for those so inclined. The basic plot is amnesia, identity, and relationships of various kinds. Rodney McKay is an irritable, unhappy genius who suddenly loses all memory of himself and his past life. John Sheppard is his longtime friend who got thrown out of the Air Force for being gay and helps Rodney put his life back together, albeit differently. There is angst, and music is love.

*

[The Student Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/works/91885) (AO3) by FayJay  
(~145,000 words, slash and het (and reference to past femslash), main pairing Arthur/Merlin, rating Mature, also available as [a podfic read by FayJay](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/search/node/student+prince))  
 **What is it/why read it:** From your schooldays, vaguely remember that Arthur was supposedly an early medieval king of England whose wise advisor was the wizard Merlin, and Arthur married Guinevere who fell in love with Arthur's knightly best friend Lancelot? Okay, you're set. This fic is a modern college AU of the television series _Merlin_ , but that's not important. In it, all the main characters are university age, Prince Arthur is sort of Prince of Wales, there's magic and it's secret, and the story is lighthearted and funny. I read it without having seen a single episode of the show and enjoyed it very much.

* * * 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of this collection. It inspired a desire to make a tiny rec-set, posted to the collection -- we'll see if/how that works out. :)


End file.
